Hakushin Okashi/Abilities and Powers
}}|epithet = }}|extra1 = |bounty= Not Yet Revealed}}|first=|affltion=Revolutionary Army| ocupation=Revolutionary Army Strategist|devil fruit= |}} Abilities & Powers Stealth Grandmaster Enhanced Strength Even though Hakushin really use his strength he shows that he is able to out do most combatants in strength and other related techniques. Hakushin using his devil fruit powers with his strength can rival the Kojiro Uesugi. Hakushin rarely will show his strength, he has been seen that he is able to stop a very massive created like Kojiro when in transformation with ease. He has been seen that he could have pushed down massive opponents, with a single hand grabbing onto his fist and throwing him a great distance. Enhanced Speed While the full extent of his prowess has yet to be known, he has demonstrated the ability to effortlessly fight back an opponent's styles with his own blade. He has also demonstrated the ability to perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, capable of cutting through very sturdy targets. He can put his speed at other usages as well, with his blades he can use quick stabs to make it seem like that Hakushin is using multiple swords, with his speed his is able to spin his blade. Immense Durability Grandmaster Strategist Master Manipulator He has shown himself to be a very crafty and cunning man since his secret betrayal of the Government. The most noticeable trait is his ability to deceive and manipulate others around them in multiple manners. For years, he was effectively able to convince everyone around him that he was a loyal man to Sima Sao and the Government, but ended up turning many of the officers against eachother. He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them. He is also a powerful strategist, capable of formulating well-thought-out plans several steps ahead of others. These plans are incredibly involved and detailed, and are planned-out with the long term in mind, making them seem slightly convoluted. His most well known plan was when he pinned many pirates against eachother, a great accomplishment given that it required moving people around like pieces on a chessboard, as well as making sure they played the role he had planned out for them. He is masterful when it comes to "plans within plans," such as using all of the chaos of whitebeards actions. Swordmanship While showing many technical of formal skill in hand-to-hand combat, Hakushin relies entirely on his own style of fighting His skill in sword combat combined with his immense strength makes him quite a dangerous opponent. He has also demonstrated tremendous skill in spearsmanship, being able to fight on even ground with the best combatants. With his strength, despite his thin and fragile appearance, Necrid is frighteningly strong and can effortlessly put a lot of destructive power behind his large fan with devastating results. Weapon Devil Fruit Main Article-''Senjuugan Senjuugan no Mi The '''Senjuugan Senjuugan no Mi' (千重-眼) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit, in which the user is able to grow eyes on any part of their body or surface and using magical properties tied together these eyes. Senjuugan for “ Thousand Eyes”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Eye-Eye Fruit. Strengths and Weakness The main strength of this fruit that it allows the use to grow eyes on any part of their body or any surface. These eyes are able to see much like X-rays being able to see all the way down to the size of an atom. The eyes themselves as have magical properties such as being able to cast illusions onto the victims who look into these eyes. The eyes of these fruit are very special each eye has a different property such as one eye is able to shot beams and another one could cast an illusion. The user has an unlimited amount of different attacks that he or she can choose from, but ever eye is able to see through most matter. The user will suffer the standard weakness of the Devil Fruit, while also the user will lose his natural eyes on their face. The user will become blind, but must relay on the thousand eyes to be his or her guide. Usage Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki "Coming Soon" Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages